


Got Me Vibrating Out of My Skin

by Idshipthat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Liam, Unsafe Sex, almost daddy kink but not quite, bareback, bc who isn't a slut for rimming?, kind of, like blink and you'll miss it, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idshipthat/pseuds/Idshipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds a curious little remote that happens to be attached to a sex toy... which is attached to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were in yet another hotel in yet another city and sometimes all they needed was a night of drinking and laughing and watching a movie or two just to calm down. Despite being together all the time on tour, it was nice to just be alone together. No bodyguards, no minders, no fans. Just them. After the lads had left his room, Liam was left to clean up, as per usual when they had lad's night. Sometimes Harry would stick around, but he dashed off first in a fit of "Gotta go! Sorry Li! Sorry guys. Love you lots. Just gotta go right now. Sorry," and he was gone. Odd boy that one. Slowly the others had followed hugging out their goodnights. As he cleaned he came across a curious thing, a small black remote with just a power button and two arrows. He shrugged and tucked it into his bag, figuring he or one of the others must have walked off with it from the venue. He'd bring it with him when they went back to sound check and return it tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day he forgot all about it until he was digging around for his flavor packet for his water. Staring at the remote, he decided to let his wild side out a bit, Louis would be so proud of him. "I'll just see what it does and then return it. No damage done."

"You talkin' to yourself Leemo? 'S a bit weird isn't it? Always knew you were a bit touched in the head."

"Shut up Louis, if anyone's deranged it's you."

"Oooooh, Mr. Dictionary over here. What, did you eat some of Harry's alphabet soup?"

"Boys!" A sharp voice cracked across the stage, and right, they were supposed to marking... oops.

While they walked through their stage directions, that he had heard one thousand and one times thank you very much, Liam slid the remote out of his pocket as discreetly as he could and pressed the power button. To his disappointment, nothing happened. Lights didn't start flashing, music didn't play, no water jets, nothing. Well, except Louis squawking behind him but that was pretty normal really. Sighing he clicked it off again, thinking that if he did accidently turn something on, the least he could do was turn it off. Maybe he was out of range? When he walked to the next mark he tried again. The remote had to do something right? Somewhere? Anything? Nothing. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed him but they were all distracted by various things at their marks. But...

"You alright there Lou? You look like you're ready to vibrate out of your skin."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I'm good! Top lad like meself yeah? No problem here." If Louis' voice was a bit higher than usual Liam shrugged it off. He clicked the remote again and heard a sigh behind him.

They moved around to their next mark. Honestly if it did nothing here he'd have to try in the dressing rooms. Once more he clicked the button and waited expectantly but got nothing for his trouble. With a huff, he clicked the remote off once more and slipped it back into his pocket. The dressing room it was then.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the vibrator currently nestled in his arse clicked off for the third time, Louis' knees nearly gave out. How the actual fuck was this stupid thing going on and off on its own? The remote had to be pressing against something in his bag. There's no other explanation. When their stage director or whatever her official title was finally called for them to take a break while they got ready for the actual sound check, Louis jogged over to his bag and started digging. He moved everything around, checked every pocket, where the **fuck** was that remote? He did everything short of dumping his bag. It definitely wasn't in there.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Louis puzzled through things under his breath. "It can't be at the hotel because it wouldn't work that far, it could be on the floor? And someone is stepping on it? No that doesn't make sense they would have picked it up. Tripping hazard or some shit. Which means someone has to have it. Who could have it?"

"Tommo! We're headed back to the dressing rooms to relax for a bit. Apparently there are some technical troubles? I'm not sure they said a whole lot of fancy technical words and I just nodded until they said I could go."

Louis forced out a laugh. "Of course you did Leem. Alright let's go yeah?" Maybe it had fallen out in the dressing room!

A quick scan of the room proved that it was not in fact in the dressing room. Unless it slid under the couch but then what on earth would be turning it on? A mouse? That made no sense. Louis let out a frustrated sigh. It had to be somewhere. Someone had to have picked it up.

While Louis did his search, Liam turned his back to him and pulled the remote out again. Ok, here goes nothing, he thought to himself. He clicked the little power button and jumped when Louis yelped behind him. He spun and looked around for what could have startled Louis but came up empty.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I um, I saw a mouse. I think. I'm not sure. It looked like a rodent. It could have been a shadow or a dust mite or something. Ha, silly old Tommo." Louis knew his voice was shaking but he couldn't help it. The toy was pressed right against his prostate and vibrating for fuck's sake. He thanked God for small mercy's that it was only on the lowest setting. **Fuck!** Obviously he spoke too soon. He bit back a moan while the vibrations steadily increased in intensity then went back down. They fluctuated for a second before suddenly stopping altogether. Fearing that he wouldn't actually stay on his feet if that happened again, he fell onto the couch with a grunt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis was acting weird but Liam was more focused on what that damn remote could be. Once Louis had finished, Liam wandered away from him and decided to test out the other two buttons. He pushed and held the up button, then the down button, then clicked at one and then the other several times, but nothing happened. Finally he huffed again and pressed the power button one more time. He heard a grunt behind him and turned to find Louis on the couch. Falling down beside him he decided to ask Louis what he thought about the remote.

"Hey Lou, can I show you something?" He pulled the remote out of his pocket and held it up for Louis to see. He was not expecting Louis to yell and try to grab it from him.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Liam was used to Louis lunging at him and had become pretty adept at keepaway, so he managed to hang onto the remote. "Calm down Louis. It was in me hotel room. Found it when I was cleaning up after you lot left. I figured one of us walked off with it from soundcheck. I've been turning it on and off all through marking trying to see what it does but nothing's happening."

"You prick. You have no idea what that is do you?"

"Um... no? I thought we established that. Don't be mean, I didn't show you so you could call me stupid. I showed you so you could help me figure it out."

"Oh don't give me that face. That stupid squishy pouty eyebrows face." Louis sighed when the face only intensified. "Fine. I'll tell you what it is but you can't laugh at me. Or make any snide comments. At all. Deal?"

"Sure. But why would I laugh?"

"Because my innocent, naive Liam, that remote controls a sex toy that is currently up me arse. So, if you would be so kind as to give it back?" Louis knew his snarky armor was going up in preparation for Liam's reaction but he couldn't help it. He waited for the laugh even though Liam promised but it never came. Instead, Liam's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"You're having me on."

"I'm not. Can I please have the remote?"

"No."

"Excuse me, Liam?"

"I said no. I still don't believe you."

"What the fuck do you want to do? Test it?" Liam's eyes lit up. "Absolutely not. Liam. Wipe that look off your face. Don't you dare."

Liam didn't even pretend to listen. He wiggled until he could put his thumb on the power button and clicked. The reaction was immediate, if subtle at first. Louis bit his lip and squirmed to try to hide how it was affecting him. That wouldn't do at all. Liam clicked on the up arrow several times until Louis let out a filthy moan. Liam was sure his flush went from the tips of his ears all the way to his belly button. He bit his lip and clicked the toy off again. "Holy shit."

"Yeah. Believe me now? Give me the damn remote."

Liam cocked his head to the side and looked at Louis, wheels turning in his head. "Yeah, don't think I will actually. Think I'll hang onto it for a bit longer." He stood up and made his way to the door, ignoring Louis' protests behind him. "And Louis, you might want to, ahem, adjust yourself before you come back to the stage." Liam had no idea where all this confidence was coming from, but he wasn't complaining. To him, this was the best prank he could possibly pull, and it all but landed in his lap. That didn't explain why he couldn't get the sound of Louis' moan out of his head or the flush off his cheeks. He was one hundred percent not gay... just... who wouldn't be affected by someone squirming and moaning not two feet from them? No one that's who. And Liam wasn't blind. It's not like he didn't know that Louis was objectively attractive. That didn't make him gay, that made him appreciative of the human form. That's all. The more he thought about it though, the more he convinced himself otherwise. He might not be gay, but he definitely wanted Louis. Well fuck.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of soundcheck went off without a hitch, which Louis was extremely grateful for. If he had thought about it, he would have slipped away in a spare moment and just taken the toy out. There were two reasons he didn't. One, there was very little time. Two, he was curious about what Liam would do. he wouldn't deny that Liam was fit, who would really? All those muscles and manners and his stupidly endearing face. He was so going to tackle Liam at the first opportunity. After soundcheck though, Liam managed to disappear, effectively avoiding Louis, and no one could tell Louis where he'd gone. That bastard. He didn't reappear until they were getting ready for the stage and Louis was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. If he tackled Li after Caroline and Lou had just done them up, he'd be murdered and hidden where no one would ever find him. It could wait until after the show. Right before they ran out Liam turned to Louis winked, or well, Liam's version of a wink. That fucking bastard. Louis was going to kill him... as long as he didn't die from sexual frustration first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a second chapter to this which will be all the good stuff, i.e. the smut. If you have any specific requests as to what you'd like to see (do they switch? Do they stay? Begging? Crying? Overstim? Positions? I have so many ideas), drop a line. If not, drop a like. If you don't like it, I will survive.
> 
> Also, if you would like to beta/britpick this, also drop a line because editing your own work is awful and no one should have to do it.


	2. Not Your Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert teasing and post concert fucking

The first half of the concert was easy. Well, as easy as it would ever be with a vibrator pressing against his walls while he bounced around. But Louis couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. The toy hadn't gone off yet despite Liam's loaded implication before the show, and although it wasn't vibrating, Louis was already trembling. The anticipation was almost worse than the toy going off.

It was during Alive that he found out he was wrong. So incredibly wrong. As Niall made his insinuation, Louis stiffened minutely from the other side of the stage as the toy started buzzing quietly inside him. He closed his eyes briefly and got a hold of himself before meeting Liam's eyes. He couldn't help but bare his teeth at the infuriating smirk across Liam's face. Bastard. Relief washed across his face when the buzzing stopped just at the end of the chorus before his own solo. Louis was damn good at his job, but singing while he was biting back a moan might be beyond even his capabilities.

The rest of the concert went on like that; the toy would click on at odd points and click off just before Louis' solos. It was both maddening and frighteningly arousing. The closer it got to his solos, the harder Louis grew. And Liam could tell. He started pushing the time until he turned it off, getting closer and closer to when Louis needed to sing, waiting until the very last second before pushing that seemingly innocuous little power button hidden in his pocket. Until, that is, the last chorus of No Control, where Liam conveniently forgot to turn it off. Louis' wide eyed look was only met with an innocent smile. Louis powered through the lines as best he could, and if his voice was a bit higher, a bit breathier, well he couldn't exactly be blamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Liam couldn't help it. It was so satisfying to watch Louis go all glassy eyed when he clicked the toy on, to watch the concern build the closer it got to his solos, the near panic when Liam didn't turn it off for No Control. It was so different to see sharp, demanding, little Louis go fluttery eyed all because he pushed a button. Liam especially couldn't help sliding past him and pressing the palm of his hand across Louis' arse. The little gasp Louis let out made everything worth it. _I want to see him ruined._ The thought flitted across Liam's mind before he could consciously control it. Once the idea was there though, it was all he could think about. He wanted Louis crying, begging for it, for him. The image was like a punch to the gut. He was going to get it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As they ran off the stage for the last time, Louis grabbed Liam and dragged him to his own dressing room, locking the door behind him. Once securely alone, he rounded on Liam, "What the fuck was that Liam. People could have figured it out. What if I couldn't do it? Oh god, what if I sounded awful!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I knew you could do it. You're so incredible Lou and you _did_ do it. You sounded so good, Lou. So good. Got me so hard thinking about how else I could get you to sound like that." Liam stepped up to stand right in front of Louis, a hand stroking over his cheek.

As the fear slid from Louis's face, it was replaced by a sly smile. "That so, Payno? Think you could make me breathless?"

"Don't get cocky, baby. Don't forget who's in control here."

Louis' eyes rolled back as the toy clicked on. "Not your baby. Just because you turn the damn thing on doesn't mean you're in control, Li- aaahhhhmmm." His last word trailed off into a low moan as the vibrations intensified at the same time as Liam wrapped an arm around Louis' waist to drag him into his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Fuck_ but Louis was beautiful, all pliant and soft against him. It was no secret that Louis had a soft side, but this is beyond anything Liam could have imagined. "You sure you don't want to be my baby? Let me take care of you? Let me take control for you? Make you feel good?" Ok so it may have been a bit much but fuck if Liam didn't mean every word. And Louis didn't mind, if his bitten off whine was any indication.

"Fuck, Liam, you can't just say shit like that."

"Not just saying it Lou. I want to take care of you." Liam let his hand slide down from Louis' waist onto his arse. He curled his fingers into the seam of Louis' jeans just to feel the base of the plug still vibrating inside of Louis. As he felt Louis melt against him even more, burying his face in his shirt, he let up and repeated the motion. Louis' whimper was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He couldn't help but keep talking as he pulsed the plug deeper into Louis. "Fuck Louis, you're so beautiful like this. Love the sounds you make. Want to make you louder. Want to make you beg for it. Want to do so much Lou, you don't even know. Will you let me?"

"Liam, Liam please. Do something. I don't care. I'll do whatever you want, just please." Louis' voice was pitched low and muffled by Liam's shirt, but every word he said resounded through Liam as though he had shouted.

Liam opened his mouth to reply when a knock on the door sounded and Niall voice drifted through the door. "Hey Payno! You seen Louis? We're ready to head back to the hotel yeah?"

Liam swallowed the swear he wanted to let out and instead responded, "Yeah Ni, he's in here with me. We'll be out in a second. Meet you at the cars?"

"Nah mate, Harry and I will take the first car back and you and Lou can just take the other one when you're ready. Night, man."

When he heard the receding footsteps he clicked the vibrator off and gently pushed Louis back, ignoring the small sound of protest. "C'mon Lou, we can finish this at the hotel. Where we have all the privacy and time we need." Liam turned away and started gathering his things from the dressing room. "You should probably go get your stuff."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis couldn't believe Liam. He stormed back to his own dressing room. That fucker. He's thought it many times tonight, but that **bastard.** Who does he even think he is. Louis doesn't beg for anyone. He pointedly ignored that begging is exactly what he'd been doing mere minutes earlier. If Liam wanted to play games, Louis would play games, and he would win damnit.

When he walked to the cars, he found Liam already there waiting for him. He waited until Liam looked up to put a little extra sway in his hips, lick his lips and look up from beneath his lashes when he stood in front of him.

"Ready to go, Li?" He had to control the smirk that threatened to break his demure look when Liam swallowed hard.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm ready. After you." Liam nodded towards the car's open door.  
Louis had to smirk at that, Liam was playing right into his hands. Instead of sliding in, Louis crawled across the back seat, making sure to wiggle his hips. Before he sat down, he threw a look over his shoulder to see Liam's eyes locked on his arse. A giggle slipped from his lips at that, it was just too easy. At least, until Liam leaned in and used both hands to massage the covered flesh and the giggle gave way to a startled moan. Liam climbed in behind him and draped himself over Louis before he could sit properly.

He leaned over and whispered, lips tracing Louis' ear, "Careful, baby. Wouldn't want to piss off the one controlling your pleasure."

Louis had to bite his lip at both the sensation of Liam's lips against his skin, and the thought of Liam being fully in control. Even still, he couldn't help pressing his arse firmer into Liam. But true to form, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"I can control my own pleasure just fine. I haven't had any issues thus far."

"Oh but baby, this is so much different. I want to fucking ruin you. You're not going to want to do it on your own. You're going to beg for me."

"Still not your baby. And I'm not going to beg." It was weak, even to his own ears.

Liam only chuckled back, "We'll see."  
Liam sat up then, closed the door and latched his seatbelt.

He didn't touch Louis the rest of the ride. He didn't even look at him, despite Louis squirming in his seat. Louis let out a quiet little huff. Still no acknowledgement. Bastard. Thankfully it wasn't a long ride, and Louis was half looking forward to the hotel and half worried for what was to come. And he was definitely still half hard. Fuck.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It took all of Liam's willpower to ignore Louis for the brief ride, especially when every fiber of his being was acutely attuned to Louis' every move next to him. But if he wanted Louis to break, he had to make him. He knew Louis wasn't going to go down easily, but he was ready for that, looking forward to it even.

When they reached the hotel, Liam glanced over at Louis and had to take a breath. Louis was flushed, tousled, and looked debauched despite having done very little yet.

"It's a good thing we're going the back entrance, you look ruined already."

"Shut up. I look just fine."

Liam leaned in close, just for the two of them, "I never said you didn't look good, baby."

"Not your baby." The statement was belied by the high blush coloring his already flushed face.

They managed to make it up to Liam's room without making a scene, but the heat turned up as soon as the door closed behind them. It took no time at all to have Louis pressed back against the door, bags at their feet, and both of Liam's hands firmly kneading his arse.

Liam buried his nose in Louis' neck and just breathed for a moment. Even with him in control, having Louis caged in his arms was a bit overwhelming.

"Are you going to do something, or are you going to smell me all evening?"

A sharp crack rung out as Liam landed one solid smack across Louis' arse, making him cry out in surprise. "You're not in control, baby. If I want to stand like this all night, then I will. You're intoxicating."

"First of all, not your baby." Another crack and another moan broke up his sentences. "S-second of all, I thought you were going to quote, ruin me, end quote."

Liam's eyes were dark with promise when he pulled back, "Oh, I am absolutely going to ruin you." His hands cupped under Louis' arse and lifted slightly, feeling the weight of him. "I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece, and then put you back together again, until you're screaming my name."

"You're all talk. You haven't done anything and we've been up here, alone, for a full five minutes. You got further in the goddamn dressing rooms, for fuck's sake."

Liam lifted higher, forcing Louis to wrap his legs around Liam's waist or dangle in midair. As he hooked his ankles behind Liam, he shuddered when one Liam's hands migrated inward to press on the plug again. "This what you want then, baby? Want me to fuck you with your plug?"

Liam felt satisfaction wash over him seeing Louis' head fall back against the door and his eyes flutter shut. He kept up the steady, firm push and release of his fingers, shifting the plug unrelentingly inside of Louis. "Could make you come like this, couldn't I? Without even getting you out of your trousers. So easy for it, baby."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Not your - fuck - fucking baby."

"No? Suppose you don't need me to continue then." Liam stopped the movements of his hand, just left it splayed across Louis' arse, leaving the tease of what could be pressure.

"No! No, Liam please. Don't stop, please don't stop." As Louis pleaded, his hips rocked back, attempting to create the pressure on his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis nearly cried when instead of pushing on the plug again, Liam removed his hand entirely.  
"Liam, please. I'm sorry, I need it, need you, ple-" Louis cut himself off with a scream as the plug started vibrating once again. Liam must have turned up the intensity because Louis could feel it in his heartbeat, in his fingertips even.

"Shhh, baby. I've got you." Liam's hand returned to his arse and Louis sobbed as he resumed pushing on the plug. "This what you needed, baby? Needed something a bit more to make you feel good?"

"Yes, yes need it. Oh god, please. Need it." Louis rocked his hips in counterpoint to Liam's hand, making the pressure that much sweeter. He couldn't help but let out needy whimpers every time the toy brushed against his prostate. He opened his mouth to protest when Liam removed his hand again.

"Ah ah, baby. I'm just moving us to the bed. Need to get your clothes off so I can see all of you. See how good I'm making you feel."

Louis would never admit it out loud, but he could at least admit to himself; he loved that Liam could just carry him wherever he liked. Could probably hold him down too. When Liam laid him down on the bed, he tried to pull Liam closer but Liam only grabbed his wrists and planted them above his head under one big hand. Oh, could definitely hold him down then.

"Want you to keep your hands to yourself. Want to do all the touching, make you feel good."

"Yeah, yes. Want that. Please." Ok, so maybe he wasn't too proud to beg. Or maybe it was just Liam with whom he wasn't too proud to plead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Liam took his time, dragging the clothes off of Louis. Partially because that's who Liam was, but mostly to test Louis. Liam dragged slow fingers after each article removed while Louis squirmed but never moved his hands.

"Good job, baby. You're being so good for me."

"Fuck off. Still not your baby."

When Louis was completely stripped, Liam sat back and took a moment to look while Louis squirmed on the still vibrating toy. It's not every day one gets to admire a naked Louis Tomlinson in their bed. He watched as Louis stretched out just a bit more, arched his back just so, and raised a challenging eyebrow. Apparently his looking was over, it was time for more. Without looking away, Liam spanned his hands across Louis' waist and easily flipped him over.

"Think you're still too big for your britches, baby. Gonna play with you some more."

Anything Louis could have said was pushed away by a squeak, one that he would deny if anyone asked, when Liam grabbed the base of the plug and pulled until the widest part stretched open Louis' hole. He watched on as he pulled a bit more until the flared end popped out before pushing it back in just to listen to Louis mewl. He couldn't help but do it again and marvel as Louis' hips chased the feeling, lifting off the bed into a beautiful curve. And again, and again, until he was fucking Louis with the toy.

"Fuck, Liam, Liam please. I need to come, please, fuck."

The words shook Liam out of his reverie and he quickly removed the plug entirely. He traced it over Louis' rim, listening to him wail.

"What is it, baby? Need me to keep fucking you with your toy? Or maybe you want me to fuck you for real? Tell me what you need, baby."

"I- wait. I thought you were straight?"

Liam froze for half a moment before relaxing and answering, "Doesn't matter what I am, baby. I want to make you feel good. I don't need a label for that. Now, are you going to tell me what you need, or shall I leave you like this?"

Liam could see the panic flit across the half of Louis' face that wasn't buried in the pillows. "No! No don't leave me, please Liam, please. I'll be your good baby. Please. Need you to fuck me, please fuck me, I'll be so good."

Liam stroked a soft hand down Louis' back to help calm him. "Hush, baby. I won't leave you. You're being so, so good for me. I'm going to fuck you, baby, okay? I just need to get a condom." He stood up and stripped so he would at least be ready.

Louis lifted up slightly and twisted to look at Liam dead on. "I'm clean. I don't. Uhm. We don't need one as long as you.. uhm..."

Liam lifted an eyebrow as Louis trailed off and hid his face back in the pillows. "No, baby. Look at me." He gently lifted Louis' face with a hand in his hair. "You want me to fuck you bare?"

"Want to feel you." It was hardly a whisper, but Liam heard it anyway.

"Fuck, baby, you're incredible. Want to do anything for you Lou. Are you sure about this, baby? We can still stop." Liam slicked up his cock as he spoke. He may not have done this with another man before but he knows the gist of it, and he would never do anything to hurt Louis.

"If you stop, Payno I swear to God, I'll murder you right here with me cock out."

"Hey, alright, alright, baby. I get it. No need to get violent now."

Liam could hear Louis mumbling something about, "not your fuckin baby" as he laid back over Louis and lined his cock up to his hole. He blanketed himself over Louis to speak directly in his ear, "I think you are, baby. I think you want to be mine just as much as I want you. I think you're aching for me, but too proud to say it now. But you've already said it once and I'm going to make you say it again, and again, and again, until there's no question that you're mine." With that, he slid just the head of cock in and held there, just stretching Louis open but giving him no real relief.

Louis sounded nothing short of disgruntled as he tried to push back to take in more of Liam, only to find Liam's hands holding firm against his hips, pinning him down, keeping him tight against the bed. It shouldn't be as hot as he found it, seeing Louis unable to fight him, but it was. Louis could squirm all he wanted, but Liam had the upper hand here. And he was going to exploit it. "C'mon, baby. Give over. Let me take care of you."

"Not your baby. Shut up and fuck me, yeah?"

With a sigh, Liam pushed in another inch just to hear Louis sigh before pulling out fully and teasing his head against Louis' rim.

"Liiaammm," Louis' whine was long and drawn out but that's as far as he went. That just wouldn't do at all. Liam pushed back in with just the head and pulled out again. He built up a slow pattern of in and out with just the head, torturing himself and listening to Louis' whimpers get more desperate, until he cracked just bit. "Please, Liam! Please, I'm sorry. I need more. Please. Want you to make me feel good. Need it."

"All you had to do was ask, baby." With a smirk Liam slid in further on his next push. He pulled out one last time before pushing all the way to the hilt, buried in Louis as deep as he could go. He stilled for a moment, had to really if he didn't want this to end before he'd won their little game. Louis was warm and tight and clenching around him, and the fact that it was Louis was blowing his mind a bit.

"Fuck Liam, you're so big, fuck, you're perfect. Move. Move now. Fuck me now. Do it proper, come on."

Liam didn't bother giving a verbal response, choosing to instead grind into Louis' arse with little circles, not dissimilar to what he was doing with the plug. When he saw Louis open his mouth again, probably to berate him, he pulled out and surged back in hard, building a fast, easy rhythm that had Louis moaning like a porn star. "Fuck, baby, you sound so good. Wish I could record you and put you on my own personal record. Could listen to you when I was lonely. Could come just from the sound of you."

"Liam, Liam, close, please."

Liam immediately pulled back and switched to shallow thrusts, never giving Louis all of him, moving only just enough to keep the friction maddening.

Louis positively howled at being denied orgasm yet again. "No, Liam please. I have to- I need it. Please fuck me."

"I am fucking you, baby. I'm watching your tight little hole swallow me up as we speak."

As Louis unclenched from around him, falling back from the brink of orgasm, Liam resumed his demanding pace, thrusting deep and changing the angle until Louis screamed and arched beneath him, even under his restricting hands. With a grin, he kept the angle and brushed solidly against Louis' prostate with every thrust.

"Liam, I'm gonna-"

Liam pulled back again, returning to those teasing, shallow thrusts. "No you're not, Lou. Not until you give me what I want."

A tilt of his head told him Louis was crying now, tears leaving tracks in odd patterns sideways across his face as he sobbed. "Please Liam, I need you. I need to come. I need you to make me come. Please, Liam. Please please please please please."

"You know what I want. What are you, Lou?"

"A pop superstar." Apparently his cheek wasn't used up just yet. Liam thrust in deep once, pressing against his prostate hard and listening to Louis cry out, before pulling back once more.

"What are you, Lou?"

"An ace footie play- ah!" Liam repeated his singular thrust.

"What are you, Lou?"

"Practically perfect in every w- aaaaayyyy." This time Liam pushed in hard and stayed there, pressed up snug against his prostate. He pulsed only slightly, never letting up.

"I'm- fuck- your baby. I'm- please Liam." Louis' voice cracked and faded to a whisper.

"That's right, baby, you're mine. And I'm going to take care of you." Liam lifted Louis up to his knees, leaving his face pressed into the pillow, and picked up a brutal pace with wicked accuracy for pressing past Louis' spot. As he slid a hand around to finish Louis with his hand, Louis bit off a scream and came over the sheets. "Fuck, Louis, that's- you're so- fuck." He slowed to a stop, ready to pull out and finish himself when he was stopped by Louis' broken whimper.

"No, keep- keep going yeah? Finish off in me."

"Baby, it'll hurt you. You're too sensitive."

"No 'm not. I can do this for you. Please. Want it."

There's not much Liam could say to that so he picked up a slow rhythm, easing in and out of Louis once more.

"'m not gonna break. Do it properly."

"Fine, baby. But you asked for it." Liam started up with powerful, long deep thrusts. He wanted to feel every inch of himself moving in and out of Louis, and feel it he could. Especially when Louis tightened around him, hissing at the sensitivity. "Does it hurt, baby? Does it make you throb inside? You're being so good for me, baby, letting me continue even though you've already come." As he slid his hands up and down Louis' sides and under his belly, his fingers bumped into an undeniably hard cock. "Oh, baby, are you hard again? Or did you never go soft? Fuck, baby, you're incredible. You're so good to me. Fuck." Liam's thrusts got shorter, quicker, stronger, until he came hard inside of Louis.

He carefully slid out after riding out his climax, and pulled back to look at Louis' puffy, red hole, now with his come starting to drip out of it. He had an unexplainable urge to put his mouth on it and well, he'd gone this far, so why not? He leaned in and licked a broad stripe from Louis' balls to his tailbone, swiping over his tender rim and tasting his own come. He pulled back at Louis' yelp. "Is this ok, baby?"

"Yes, yes please, Liam please, keep going, please eat me out, fuck please."

Without an answer, Liam leaned in and ran his tongue around Louis' rim again. He circled it round and round the swollen edges and flattened it to slide up and down. Louis' whines and moans were like a symphony with him as the director and his tongue, the baton. On a whim, he closed his lips around the rim and pointed his tongue to slip in before pulling it out and sucking hard. With a whimper, Louis came again before collapsing to the side, breathing hard with the force of his second orgasm.

Liam curled around him and held him close. "That was amazing, Lou. You're amazing. Thank you so much for trusting me."

As Louis' breath settled, he hummed and snuggled in impossibly closer, "Maybe it's not so bad, being your baby."

Liam let out a small laugh at that. "I'll take care of you for as long as you like, Lou. But right now, we both need to clean up. We can nap after our shower and talk after our nap."

From then on, whenever Louis was feeling particularly frisky, he only had to use three words to entice Liam onto his level; "Not your baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is 4.5k of absolute filth and I have no idea where it came from. BUT it is now done. If you want to follow me on tumblr, I'm lifeisshortdanceintherain but know that I do NOT post much One Direction on my personal blog, although I do post some. If you have any comments, concerns, requests regarding the story or future stories, don't hesitate to ask. I can't promise anything, but I will answer as best I can :)


End file.
